thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Percy
|power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Saddle tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |wheels = 4 |top_speed = 45 mph |designer(s) = Avonside Engine Company |builder(s) = Avonside Engine Company |year_built = circa 1900 |arrived_on_sodor = 1925-1935 |number = NWR 6 98006 (TOPS Number) |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt |Configuration = 0-4-0ST }}Percy is a green saddle tank engine who was brought to Sodor to help run the railway during the big engines' strike. He is one of the youngest engines and is quite cheeky, often looking to trick or tease other engines, sometimes getting him into trouble. Percy's favourite job is to deliver the mail and he works on Thomas' Branch Line as a goods engine. Biography *Click here to view Percy's coverage. Personality Percy is a rather cheeky, but kind engine, and generally behaves well, except when he is getting into mishaps from being over-eager. He loves teasing the others, especially the bigger engines, such as Gordon and James, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone who gives him the moral to learn, especially the Fat Controller. As the television series has progressed, Percy has been dumbed-down in order to teach viewers difficult words: he would say "dingy-fried" whereas anyone else would say "dignified", "demonstration" into "dimer-station", "railway inspector" into "railway inspectacles", "new-fangled nonsense" into "new-funneled nuisance", "action" into "act-on", or "V.I.P." into "V-eyed p". Percy is incredibly accident-prone and has many accidents, sometimes due to his own silliness or his tricks backfiring. He holds the dubious record of the most accidents in one season - five, in the second season - crashing into some buffers, falling into the sea, being pushed onto a brake van, colliding with a cart, and being hit by a falling crate of treacle. So far, his silliest accident yet was in the sixth season, when he slipped on oily rails and crashed through the chocolate factory and emerged covered in chocolate. Despite this, he always tries to do his best, learn from his mistakes and get his jobs done, a loyalty which Sir Topham Hatt has praised him for on many occasions. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Thomas is generally portrayed as Percy's best friend, and is also good friends with Toby as well. While he has had a small rivalry with Harold, stemming from their race, they are always willing to help each other when in trouble. Percy can also be seen as an easy target for teasing by the big engines, especially whenever he has an accident or when he is afraid of something. He also has held a grudge from them about their tricking him into misinterpreting a signal, but silenced this with some help from Duck. This shows that, when nonsense goes too far, Percy will not stand for it and seek help to settle the matter for good, even if he faces a reprimanding from Sir Topham Hatt for it. Technical Details Basis Percy is an 0-4-0 saddle tank believed to have been built originally by the Avonside Engine Company of Bristol but prior to being purchased second or third hand by Sir Topham Hatt he acquired components from Hunslet of Leeds and other builders. A similar locomotive that Percy resembles, No. 1340 Trojan, is preserved at the Didcot Railway Centre. 23B4DE62-E337-48DB-BA7C-15644126315F.jpeg|Percy’s basis Livery Percy is painted in NWR apple green with red and yellow lining. His number is painted on the sides of his cab in yellow with red lining and the lining around his cab windows is yellow. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. Appearances Thomas and Friends *'Series 1' - Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away, Whistles and Sneezes, Dirty Objects, Off the Rails and Thomas' Christmas Party *'Series 2' - Thomas, Percy and the Coal, Cows (does not speak), Saved from Scrap (cameo), Old Iron, Percy and the Signal, Duck Takes Charge, Percy and Harold, The Runaway (does not speak), Percy Takes the Plunge, Pop Goes the Diesel, A Close Shave (cameo), The Deputation, Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Daisy, Percy's Predicament, Ghost Train, Woolly Bear and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (does not speak) *'Series 3' - A Scarf for Percy, Percy's Promise, Time for Trouble, Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Donald's Duck (cameo), Thomas Gets Bumped, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Diesel Does it Again, The Trouble with Mud (cameo), No Joke for James, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, Trust Thomas (does not speak), Toby's Tightrope, All at Sea, Tender Engines (cameo), Escape (cameo), Oliver Owns Up, Bulgy (cameo), Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure *'Series 4' - Granpuff, Sleeping Beauty, Bulldog, Four Little Engines (cameo), A Bad Day for Sir Handel (cameo), Trucks! (cameo), Rock 'n' Roll (cameo), Steam Roller (cameo), Passengers and Polish (cameo), Gallant Old Engine (cameo), Rusty to the Rescue (does not speak), Thomas and Stepney, Train Stops Play, Bowled Out, Henry and the Elephant, Toad Stands By, Bulls Eyes (cameo), Thomas and the Special Letter, Paint Pots and Queens, Fish (cameo), Special Attraction and Mind that Bike *'Series 5' - Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry, A Better View for Gordon, Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, James and the Trouble with Trees, Gordon and the Gremlin, Bye George!, Baa!, Put Upon Percy, Toby and the Flood, Double Teething Troubles, Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach, Thomas and the Rumours, Oliver's Find (mentioned), Happy Ever After, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (does not speak), A Surprise for Percy, Make Someone Happy, Busy Going Backwards (cameo), Rusty and the Boulder and Snow *'Series 6' - No Sleep for Cranky, Salty's Secret (cameo), Harvey to the Rescue, A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter, The Fogman, It's Only Snow (cameo), The World's Strongest Engine, Scaredy Engines, Percy and the Haunted Mine, Middle Engine, James and the Red Balloon, Jack Frost, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Thomas, Percy and the Squeak, Thomas the Jet Engine and Edward the Very Useful Engine *'Series 7' - Emily's New Coaches (does not speak), Percy Gets it Right, Bill, Ben and Fergus (cameo), Edward's Brass Band (cameo), What's the Matter with Henry?, James and the Queen of Sodor, The Spotless Record, Toby's Windmill (main role replaced with Toby), Bad Day at Castle Loch, Salty's Stormy Tale, Something Fishy (does not speak), Peace and Quiet (cameo), Fergus Breaks the Rules (cameo), Bulgy Rides Again (cameo), Harold and the Flying Horse, Best Dressed Engine, Gordon and Spencer (cameo), Not So Hasty Puddings (cameo) and Three Cheers for Thomas *'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - Percy's Scary Tale, A Happy Day for Percy, Thomas and the Moles (cameo) and Percy Helps Out *'Series 8' - Thomas and the Tuba, Percy's New Whistle, Thomas to the Rescue (does not speak), Henry and the Wishing Tree (cameo), James Gets a New Coat, Thomas Saves the Day (stock footage cameo), Percy's Big Mistake, Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (cameo), Don't Tell Thomas, Emily's New Route (deleted scene), Gordon Takes Charge, Spic and Span, Edward the Great, Thomas and the Circus, Thomas Gets it Right (cameo), As Good as Gordon (cameo), Halloween, You Can Do it, Toby!, Chickens to School (does not speak), Too Hot for Thomas, James Goes Too Far and Percy and the Magic Carpet *'Series 9' - Percy and the Oil Painting, Thomas and the Rainbow, Molly's Special Special, Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (cameo), Thomas and the Toy Shop (cameo), Respect for Gordon, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic, Thomas and the New Engine, Toby Feels Left Out, Thomas Tries His Best (does not speak), Thomas and the Statue, Emily Knows Best, Thomas' Day Off, Bold and Brave (deleted scene), Thomas and the Golden Eagle, Keeping up with James (cameo) and Flour Power (toy cameo) *'Series 10' - Thomas and the Jet Plane, Percy and the Funfair, The Green Controller, Toby's Afternoon Off (cameo), It's Good to be Gordon (cameo), Toby's New Shed, Edward Strikes Out, Thomas and the Shooting Star, Big Strong Henry, Sticky Toffee Thomas, Thomas' Frosty Friend, Emily and the Special Coaches (cameo), Thomas and the Colours (cameo), Thomas and the Treasure (cameo) and James the Second Best *'Series 11' - Thomas and the Storyteller, Dream On (does not speak), Dirty Work (Season 11), Gordon and the Engineer (cameo), Thomas and the Spaceship, Henry's Lucky Day (cameo), Thomas and the Lighthouse (does not speak), Thomas and the Big Bang (does not speak), Thomas Sets Sail (does not speak), Don't be Silly, Billy, Edward and the Mail, Hide and Peep, Toby's Triumph, Thomas and the Runaway Car, Thomas in Trouble (Season 11) and Percy and the Left Luggage *'Series 12' - Thomas and the Billboard (does not speak), Henry Gets it Wrong, Heave Ho Thomas!, Saved You! (does not speak), Tram Trouble (cameo), Percy and the Bandstand and Best Friends *'Series 13' - Creaky Cranky (cameo), The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink, Double Trouble (cameo), Slippy Sodor (role cut), The Early Bird, Play Time, Thomas and the Pigs, Percy's Parcel, Toby's New Whistle, Thomas and the Runaway Kite, Steamy Sodor, The Biggest Present of All, Snow Tracks, Henry's Good Deeds, Buzzy Bees (cameo) and Hiro Helps Out *'Series 14' - Thomas' Tall Friend, James in the Dark (mentioned), Pingy Pongy Pick Up, Charlie and Eddie (cameo), Toby and the Whistling Woods (cameo), Henry's Health and Safety, Diesel's Special Delivery (cameo), Victor Says Yes, Thomas in Charge, Merry Winter Wish, Being Percy, Henry's Magic Box, Thomas and the Snowman Party, Thomas' Crazy Day, Thomas and Scruff and Merry Misty Island *'Series 15' - Percy's New Friends, Edward the Hero, James to the Rescue, Happy Hiro, Up, Up and Away!, Surprise, Surprise, Spencer the Grand, Stop That Bus! (cameo), Big Belle (cameo), Kevin the Steamie, Percy the Snowman, Tree Trouble and Fiery Flynn (cameo) *'Series 16' - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (does not speak), Express Coming Through (does not speak), Percy and the Monster of Brendam, Ho Ho Snowman (cameo), Flash Bang Wallop!, Bust My Buffers! (cameo), Percy and the Calliope, Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Salty's Surprise (cameo), Sodor Surprise Day (cameo), Emily's Winter Party Special (cameo), Muddy Matters, Whiff's Wish and Welcome Stafford (cameo) *'Series 17' - Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry, Calm Down Caitlin, Steamie Stafford, Not Now, Charlie!, The Phantom Express, Percy's Lucky Day, Too Many Fire Engines (cameo), No Snow for Thomas, The Missing Christmas Decorations, The Frozen Turntable, Away From the Sea (cameo), The Smelly Kipper and Thomas' Shortcut *'Series 18' - Old Reliable Edward, Flatbeds of Fear (cameo), Disappearing Diesels, Signals Crossed (cameo), Toad's Adventure, Duck in the Water (cameo), Duck and the Slip Coaches, Marion and the Pipe, Missing Gator, Spencer's VIP, Toad's Bright Idea, Long Lost Friend, Last Train for Christmas, Duncan the Humbug (cameo), The Perfect Gift, Timothy and the Rainbow Truck (cameo) and Samson at Your Service *'Series 19' - Who's Geoffrey?, The Truth About Toby, Lost Property (cameo), A Cranky Christmas (cameo), Snow Place Like Home, The Beast of Sodor, Toad and the Whale (cameo), Very Important Sheep, Helping Hiro, Two Wheels Good (cameo), Reds vs. Blues, Best Engine Ever, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Philip to the Rescue, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (does not speak), Thomas the Babysitter (cameo), The Other Side of the Mountain, Wild Water Rescue and Goodbye Fat Controller *'Series 20' - Sidney Sings, Toby's New Friend (cameo), Henry Gets the Express (cameo), Diesel and the Ducklings, Bradford the Brake Van, Pouty James, Letters to Santa, The Christmas Coffeepot, Henry in the Dark, Three Steam Engines Gruff, Engine of the Future, Hugo and the Airship and All in Vain *'Series 21' - Springtime for Diesel, A Most Singular Engine, Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, Stuck in Gear (cameo), P.A. Problems, Hasty Hannah, Cranky at the End of the Line, New Crane on the Dock, Philip's Number (does not speak), A Shed for Edward and The Big Freeze *'Season 22' - Forever and Ever, Confusion Without Delay, Trusty Trunky (cameo), What Rebecca Does, An Engine of Many Colours, School of Duck (cameo), Seeing is Believing, Rosie is Red, Samson and the Fireworks (cameo), Thomas' Animal Ark and Kangaroo Christmas (stock footage cameo) *'Season 23' - Free the Roads, Chucklesome Trucks, Gordon Gets the Giggles (cameo), Panicky Percy and Wish You Were Here Specials *'1992' - Thomas and the U.K. Trip *'2000' - Thomas and the Magic Railroad *'2005' - Calling All Engines! *'2008' - The Great Discovery *'2009' - Hero of the Rails *'2010' - Misty Island Rescue *'2011' - Day of the Diesels *'2012' - Blue Mountain Mystery *'2013' - King of the Railway *'2014' - Tale of the Brave *'2015' - The Adventure Begins (indirectly mentioned) and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure *'2016' - The Great Race *'2017' - Journey Beyond Sodor *'2018' - Big World! Big Adventures! Thomas & Friends Webseries Webisodes *'Season 1' - Check it Out, Acting Up, Loud and Unclear, Choosy, Frozen Climbers, Chop Chop, Breaking News, Christmas Sing Along, Pop Goes the Babysitter, The Big Thomas Hunt, Superhero, The Mystery of the Doors, Welcome to Sodor, Fashion Fever (cameo), The Spatula, Halloween, Shopping Cart Rally, Fashion Frenzy (cameo), Vay-Kay, 12 Days of Thomas, Free as an Engine, Thomas Holmes (as Thomas Holmes), X Marks the Shop, Fair Weathered Friends, A Piece of Cake and A Walk in the Park *'Season 2' - Lost and Hound (Part 1), Lost and Hound (Part 2), Lost and Hound (Part 3), Lost and Hound (Part 4), Swing Vote (Part 1), Swing Vote (Part 2), Swing Vote (Part 3), Swing Vote (Part 4), The Sodor Games (Part 1), The Sodor Games (Part 2) (cameo), The Sodor Games (Part 3), The Sodor Games (Part 4), Power Hungry (Part 1), Power Hungry (Part 2), Power Hungry (Part 3), Power Hungry (Part 4), Silly Season (Part 1), Silly Season (Part 2), Silly Season (Part 3), Silly Season (Part 4), Ain't No Party Like a Thomas Party (Part 1), Ain't No Party Like a Thomas Party (Part 2), Ain't No Party Like a Thomas Party (Part 3), Ain't No Party Like a Thomas Party (Part 4), Ain't No Party Like a Thomas Party (Part 5), After Party (Part 1), After Party (Part 2), After Party (Part 3), After Party (Part 4), Engines Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 1), Engines Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 2), Engines Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 3), Engines Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 4), Thomas World Fair (Part 1), Thomas World Fair (Part 2), Thomas World Fair (Part 4) (cameo), Thomas World Fair (Part 5) (cameo), World Wide Vacation (Part 1), World Wide Vacation (Part 2), World Wide Vacation (Part 3), Lights, Camera, Thomas! (Part 1), Lights, Camera, Thomas! (Part 2), Lights, Camera, Thomas! (Part 3), Lights, Camera, Thomas! (Part 4), Look Within, Be Mine, Cutie, Go Thomas!, Hey! Listen! and Keep in Touch *'Season 3' - T&F Checkout! (Episode 1), T&F Checkout! (Episode 2) and T&F Checkout! (Episode 3) Specials *'2016' - Thomas & Friends: Chef Club *'2017' - Thomas & Friends: World Vacation *'2019' - Thomas & Friends: Wild Style Voice Actors *Michael Angelis (Thomas and the Magic Railroad; original workprints only) *Linda Ballantyne (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Keith Wickham (UK; Hero of the Rails - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, excluding the nineteenth series) *Nigel Pilkington (UK; nineteenth series onwards, excluding Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) *Martin Sherman (US; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth series) *Christopher Ragland (US; nineteenth series onwards, UK singing voice; The Great Race) *Bruno Marçal (Brazil; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Radovan Vaculík (Czech Republic; seventeenth series onwards) *Troells Toya (Denmark) *Taisto Oksanen (Finland; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Frédéric Millaire-Zouvi (French speaking Canada; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Tony Marot (France and French speaking Canada; sixth series onwards) *Frank Schröder (Germany; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Robin Brosch (Germany; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Achim Schülke (Germany; Audio Books only) *Haris Grigoropoulos (Greece) *Szokol Peter (Hungary) *Yehonatan Magon (Israel) *Mattia Nissolino (Italy; twelfth-eighteenth series) *Chiara Oliviero (Italy; nineteenth series onwards) *Chisato Nakajima (Japan; first-eighth series) *Chie Kōjiro (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) *Um Sang-hyun (South Korea) *Diana Santos (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Gabriel Gama (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad; TV Version) *Javier Olguín (Latin America; Hero of the Rails - The Great Race, excluding the twentieth series) *Héctor Ireta de Alba (Latin America; twentieth series onwards, excluding The Great Race) *Reinder van der Naalt (The Netherlands) *Anders Sundstedt (Norway; Hero of the Rails - seventeenth series, excluding King of the Railway) *Erik Skjøld (Norway; King of the Railway and Tale of the Brave only, excluding the seventeenth series) *Ingve Connolly Gran (Norway; eighteenth series onwards) *Grzegorz Drojewski (Poland; Hero of the Rails onwards, excluding Samson at Your Service) *Jarosław Domin (Poland; Samson at Your Service only) *Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) *María Rubio (Spain; Hero of the Rails - seventeenth series) *Carmen Gambín (Spain; Tale of the Brave onwards) *Adam Fietz (Sweden; Hero of the Rails onwards) Trivia *One of Percy's models is currently on display in Japan at the Hara Model Railway Museum (previously on display at Nitrogen Studios), along with his large-scale model used for the spin-off series, The Pack (previously on display at Thomas Town). One of Percy's original face masks is also in possesion of Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. *Percy is the only engine who is known to have been named by the Fat Controller. *In the Greek narration of the first seven seasons, Percy is called "Jerry". From the thirteenth season onwards, Percy has been referred to with his original name. *According to Abi Grant on her website, Percy is her favourite character. *Britt Allcroft stated he was also her favourite (due to him being green and cheeky). *He is also Mark Moraghan's favourite character, alongside Cranky. *Percy is the first character other than Thomas to be the protagonist in a special, with that special being Day of the Diesels, which he would later do again in Tale of the Brave. *In Thomas and the Rumours, Percy is stated to have a branch line although Thomas' branch line may be the one that was referred to. *Percy was featured on the 1986 single cover along with Rheneas of Oh L'amour, a song by English synthpop duo Erasure. *Percy went through several aesthetic changes in the television series: **Season 2 (only): ***His left side piston was loose and would shake violently when moving. ***His centre lamp iron was heavily glued in. **Season 3: ***His whistle changed shape (now being more like Gordon or Henry's). ***Later in the season, his whistle sound would be his own but in a whole step lower in pitch. ***His two front sandboxes were flipped around. **Season 4: ***His whistle sound changed back to its original pitch. ***His smokebox was raised up. ***In some episodes towards the end of the season, one of the two black sections extending from under his smokebox to the end of the footplate is missing. **Thomas and the Magic Railroad: ***He gained a permanent lamp. ***He gained a stand underneath his smokebox. ***The lining on his pistons was moved slightly inwards. ***His eyebrows change shape. **Season 6: ***His cab was blacked out (except for cab shots filmed on a larger model). **Jack and the Sodor Construction Company (large scale model only): ***The step ladders on his running board are painted red. ***His whistle is taller than his cab. ***His dome is painted green. **The Great Discovery: ***His large scale model's dome is painted gold. **Season 12: ***His large scale model's stepladders were painted green. **Hero of the Rails: ***His cab became open again ***The counterweights on his wheels vanished. **Season 19: ***His side rods become silver. Category:Characters Category:Tank Engines